1. Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a recovery method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot capable of recovering when failure occurs, and a recovery method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a robot, as a device capable of automatically performing certain jobs or operations, has been utilized in various fields to replace and assist human beings.
Such robots can be classified into a robot performing jobs continuously without a dedicated manager, a robot working in an environment wherein remote control and management are unavailable, and a robot requiring continuous maintenance and management due to its working environment, which inevitably causes certain problems. If a failure occurs, however, these independent robots cannot recover rapidly and efficiently.